


Clueless

by Alec_Brimstone5381



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Anakin Skywalker Doesn't Turn to the Dark Side, Attempt at Humor, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Obi-Wan Kenobi is a Mess, POV Obi-Wan Kenobi, Protective Anakin Skywalker
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-30
Updated: 2019-12-02
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:21:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21619795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alec_Brimstone5381/pseuds/Alec_Brimstone5381
Summary: In the mess that is the Clone wars, Obi-Wan attempts to figure out what's going on with Anakin and Padme.For once, Anakin doesn't lie. It just so happens that this time Obi-Wan doesn't believe him.
Relationships: Obi-Wan Kenobi/Anakin Skywalker
Comments: 10
Kudos: 152





	1. It all Started

“I'm just not that into her.” Repeated Anakin, for the third time, much to Obi-Wan’s bewildered mind.

Anakin let out a chuckle and reached forward to shake Obi-Wan’s shoulder.  
“Trust me, master.” He said with an awkward grin. “I'm 20 years old now. I can promise you that if I'd been carrying on an illicit affair with senator Amidala, you would have found out. Since when have I been known for subtlety?”

Obi-Wan let out a splutter of indignation. He believed Anakin - obviously his growing assumptions had been wrong. But still…

“You've been sneaking out at night to visit her,” He accused, trying to wrap his mind around this new situation. “Don't tell me you don't have attachments to her, Anakin.”

Anakin frowned and dropped his arm,  
“You know I can't… sure. I have attachments.” Eyes uneasy, he took a step back. “But I swear, Obi-Wan, she is a dear friend- but nothing more!”

Obi-Wan just stared. He trusted Anakin, and he genuinely believed him on the matter, it was just not a possibility in his head before Anakin had laughed and said ‘Not my type’.

“What do you mean, ‘not my type’?” prodded Obi-Wan, determined to get to the bottom of this. 

“Well I'm gay,” Replied Anakin. 

“Haha,” Huffed Obi-Wan sarcastically, taking a seat on the sleek Coruscant bench. “You're not about to fool me that easily Anakin, I practically raised you.” 

After all this time, pacing and wondering how to consult him, Anakin was just going to play the fool. It irked Obi-Wan in a way he could not put a finger on, so he scowled childishly as he watched the speeders fly past, better models even than the ones near the temple, as the short diplomatic mission they were on was situated in the highest tiers of the planet. 

After a while, he noticed that Anakin hadn't joined him. He looked up; Anakin was staring at him. His face was scrunched in an odd expression Obi-Wan had rarely seen before: a combination of mild humour, bewilderment and slight horror, drawn up in the pinch of his dark eyebrows. 

Eventually, Obi-Wan broke eye contact and said,  
“Have it your way, Anakin. Rest assured, I won't press any further.” Then, lowering his voice slightly, “Please be careful, whatever you choose to do.”

“Obi-Wan I-”

“Master Kenobi, Knight Skywalker,” greeted a serving maid in announcement, effectively cutting off any reply Anakin might have conjured up to continue the awful conversation. Obi-Wan was grateful : for some reason he'd felt like he'd been losing his grip on reality, and wasn't sure why.

“Madam,” Replied Obi-Wan gracefully, with a polite bow.

“The Master will see you now.”

“Please, lead the way.”


	2. Caught in the Act

Anakin had been in a foul mood for weeks. Ever since that diplomatic disaster in upper Coruscant. Granted, the merchant they were trying to appease had been a right bloody twat, and yes, he supposed their conjoined recklessness as a team had cost them a huge advantage in the war trade; maybe they had needed to make a hasty escape before things got out of hand, however, it did not merit the positively vicious sulk Anakin had buried himself in over it. Quite frankly, Obi-Wan was sick of it.

The battle had been going on for days now, on some backwater planet no one seemed to live on or care about, Separatists and Jedi fighting for dominance across blue rocky plains. For an hour perhaps the Republicists would hold the upper hand, breaking their way through the enemy's defences and attacking the stronghold. Ten minutes on and the Separatists would be firing back with more and more droids and the carnage would pile up until both sides had no choice but to swing back. The commanding general had reliably informed Obi-Wan on arrival that this stalemate had been festering for almost a month.

“We're begging you sir,” He'd said, desperately, “If you and Skywalker can make any inch of progress we will be in your debt forever.”

Obi-Wan had chuckled, confident that they would clear the job up within the day. Yet here they still were, 6 moons later, sweating and panting in the midday suns, struggling against an unending mass of clankers. 

That wasn't even the worst part: there was the stench. Amid the decaying bodies of the fallen, and the rotting food supplies that were quickly dwindling, was this pungent gas. The rocky outcrops seemed to emit it like breath. Bad breath. 

So, on top of the fighting, and the hunger and the stench and Anakin’s bad mood, when Obi-Wan had spotted his former Padawan sneaking out behind the encampment, he'd pushed aside his usual nonchalance and followed him.

It was lucky the two suns set at the same time, for it allowed a certain amount of darkness to cover the Jedi sneaking around. Obi-Wan used the force to soften his footsteps on the rocky ground. The blue dust was prone to crumbling when trodden on.

He tailed Anakin for about five minutes west, to an outcropping of stone, twenty feet high, which Anakin ducked behind, casting a furtive glance over his shoulder. Obi-Wan ducked back against the rock. It was a close miss.

He crept carefully after that, reigning in his general frustration and converting it to calculated power. Surely this was the right thing to do. The council would want to know if one of their members was doing something against the code. All those times Obi-Wan had overlooked Anakin’s slips due to a sense of… duty, surely needed to be re-looked at. Anakin trusted him to ensure their safety and the safety of the Republic, so he was doing what was best for both of them. 

Then he stopped. Anakin trusted him. And this, this… was a blatant betrayal of that trust, no matter how suspiciously Anakin was acting. He felt a rush of guilt as he realised his stalking was nothing more than selfish curiosity, his reasoning mere excuses. He was acting like a nosy Padawan! Nevertheless, he could not bring himself to cover his ears as he heard faint whispers from round the corner.

It was Anakin’s voice, pinched with worry and hissing frantically into what was supposedly a comm. 

“I thought he was kidding!”

…

“No, I told you, there wasn't time,”

There were pauses in between Anakin’s speech: he was talking with someone, but Obi-Wan couldn't hear the voice at the other end of the line.

“I'm worried he suspects, he's always been too perceptive for his own good.”

The gravel crunched as Anakin paced up and down just out of sight.

“You know I love you Padme.”

And with that finishing line, Obi-Wan’s heart froze.

**Author's Note:**

> Next chapter to be released soon!


End file.
